


Why do they always have to f*ck with us?!

by millygal



Series: Stydia's comment fic meme [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Badass, Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's not Seth, or even Richie, you should be worried about!





	Why do they always have to f*ck with us?!

**Author's Note:**

> From dusk till dawn; seth/kate/richie; three criminals walk into a bar. Prompt by stydia in her comment prompt meme. Thank you to jj1564 for the beta ♥

Man that was a long fucking drive.

All Seth wants is a shot of something strong enough to strip the lining off his stomach, and a chance to chill the fuck out, but apparently the mean motorscooter motherfuckers in this particularly scuzzy roadside rathole have other ideas.

Ignoring the cracking of knuckles, hellfire filled stares, and not so subtle murmurings about outsiders getting eaten alive, Seth ushers Kate and Richie towards the bar. “Come on kiddies, time for a bit of refreshment.”

Richie side-eyes the biker closest to them as he spins a pool cue in one hand and growls at Kate, who’s staring intently at her own belly-button whilst doing her best impression of an inanimate object. “Seth, maybe we should - “

“NO! I’m fucking thirsty and this bunch of moronic mooks aren’t gonna stop me getting a damned drink, okay? Kate, shake a tail feather! Come on!”

Seth steps up to the bar and pulls his piece, shoving it in the bartender’s face. “Don’t even think about it!”

Nose squashed up tight against the barrel of Seth’s Ruger, the bartender throws his hands in the air. “Dude! Chill. What can I get you?”

Uncocking his gun, Seth spins it once then shoves it in the waistband of his trousers before slamming both hands flat on the whisky soaked bar. “Johnny Walker all round. And leave the bottle.”

Richie’s still very much aware that they are hilariously outnumbered, but the need for something vicious, disgusting and very alcoholic is outweighing the sense of foreboding creeping up his spine. “Make mine a triple.”

Seth smirks at his brother and throws an arm around Kate’s shoulders. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Kate pushes up against Seth’s side and nods at Richie before snatching the glass from his hand. “Get your own.”

Seth peers down at Kate and snorts loudly. “Kitty-Cat’s got claws.”

*********

They’re five drinks in and the unlikely band of travelling companions are a little looser, a little more relaxed, and not paying anywhere near enough attention to the rapidly gathering crowd of bikers all plotting the best way to take them by surprise.

One of the roadhogs decides subtle ain’t good for a damned thing and steps up behind Seth, slamming his meaty paw down on the older Gecko brother’s shoulder, spilling his whisky. “This is no place for pansy assed bank robbers. I think you two should leave. The girl can stay, she looks like a fine meal.”

They know who he is then, that’ll save some time.

Sighing and shaking his head, Seth licks the spilled whisky from his hand then cricks his neck. “All I wanted was a drink, a quiet drink. I wasn’t gonna get all up in your business, you didn’t need to get all up in mine. Why am I surrounded by idiotic fuckers who think they can _take_ me? As for the girl - ”

Seth’s about to rain down his preferred brand of hurt on the useless dick trying his luck when the weight on his shoulder disappears.

Expecting to see Richie in the process of snapping the guy’s neck, Seth turns and is confronted by the hottest thing he’s _ever_ seen.

Richie’s standing off to one side, an odd mix of bewilderment and adoration making his left eye tic and his lips twitch upwards, whilst Kate kicks the holy fucking hell out of the guy who moments ago was offering to make her into an entree.

Kate sinks her booted foot into the bikers ribs over and over again, until he’s curling around her ankle and begging for her to stop and Seth thinks he might actually be in love.

Richie steps around the quivering mass of meat that used to be the biggest guy in the room, and leans nonchalantly against the bar next to his brother. “Think we should break this up?”

Seth makes eye contact with every other man in the joint who looks like he might step forward and intervene, and sneers, making it clear that Kate is the least of their worries if they so much as sneeze in her direction, before shaking his head and snorting. “Nah, I think she’s almost done. Kate, honey, you almost done?”

Spinning on the spot, Kate grips a stool and hefts it above her head then brings it down hard enough to splinter the seat from the legs. Nodding at the bleeding, sobbing man at her feet, she smooths out her shirt and tugs her skirt back down over her thighs, before looking up at Seth and Richie. “I’m done.”

Snatching the bottle of whisky from the bar, Seth chuckles at the rapt silence surrounding them. “Let’s move out, shall we?”

Richie slides his hand in Seth’s back pocket as his brother takes Kate’s outstretched fingers. “We can’t take you anywhere, can we?”

Kate grins at Richie before skipping out of the bar, dragging the pair of them behind her. “Yeah you can. Twice; first time for the fun, second time for the apology.”


End file.
